Be Mine Valentine, Always Mine
by PrincessTin
Summary: DG, Jeb , and Az try to show Cain how much DG really means to him at a masked cain and dg. az and jeb.
1. Chapter 1

title: Be My Valentine , Always Mine

characters: dg,cain,jeb,az

summary: A Valentine Masked Ball is being planned , among other things.  
rating : T for now

warning: post series disclaimer: me don't own the rights...to anything really.

PROLOGUE

" A Valentine's Masked Ball , seriously. You don't see the problems with that ? It's hard to keep track of DG already , let's put her in a mask and costume." Cain sighed.

Azkadellia laughed. " I know but this is very important to her and she rarely plays the 'I'm the Princess so you must obey' card but she has about this. It means a lot to her and she asks for so little but gives so much."

" Very true , Princess. "

" Plus she wants you there as a guest not a guard. I actually think that would be easier, especially if I happen to tell you which costume and mask she will be in. " Az smiled coyly.

Cain slightly grinned. " I like the way you think."

Az innocently said . " I'm just looking out for my little sister. Plus your the only one I trust with her safety."

" Thank you for your trust. " Cain then grunted. " I guess I have to go find a silly costume."

Az laughed as he walked off. As soon as he was out of sight Jeb appeared. " Does my dad suspect anything ?"

" Nope. Let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

title : Be My Valentine , Always Mine summary : two little princess and rebel leader up to no good as they plot for their happily ever after rating :t characters: dg,cain,az,jeb disclaimer : i wanna own it but alas no such luck

Chapter one

" I feel bad about this. I don't like lying to Mr. Cain. " DG said as she put on her red costume with black lace. " Seriously can't breathe with this corset. What was I thinking with a Marie Antionette theme. Cleopatra would have been easier , plus men in dresses."

Az smiled politely , she had no idea who her sister was talking about. " Do you want Mr . Cain to notice you ?"

" Yes."

" Then it's worth lying and not being able to breath."

Jeb chuckled. What women do for guys , unbelievable he thought. " Don't feel bad ,DG. We're just trying to have him see you in a diffrent light. Our plan will work. It's obvious you guys belong together , even I see it. It's just getting my dad to see the obvious. For a tin man he sure can be oblivious."

The sisters laughed. " Okay ,DG . I'm gonna tell him your in a purple costume with a black feathered mask.What I won't tell him is that it's me under the mask. You know the rest." Az giggled.

Jeb shook his head. " You princesses better get the giggles out now or this will never work. I'll be with Dellia ,DG , so don't worry about your sister. She's in good hands."

DG looked over at Az. ' Dellia' Methinks a certain rebel fighter and princess are getting close . DG smiled as if giving her approval. Az mouthed 'thank you'. Az hugged her ." Now let's go get you your tin man."

Later that evening...

Wyatt Cain sighed. He was dressed in a red costume that looked like something out of DG's Robin Hood drawings. He had no idea who Robin Hood was but was glad she had decided against the men wearing tights. He would do a lot for that princess but wearing tights was not one of them. He had a black feathered mask. He remembered Az saying something about DG planning on wearing a black feathered mask and for some reason wanted to match her. His son had brought the red costume to him.

Finally he saw a woman matching Az's description of DG's outfit. With her was a young man in a navy blue costume. He looked about his son's height and had the same hair color. Definately Jeb. It was the woman with them that sparked his interest. A young woman in a red costume with a black laced bodice. Her breasts barely staying in her dress. She looked uncomfortable and nervous. His heart went out to the sexy stranger , whoever she was she was obviously forced into a similar situation. He felt the sudden urge to protect her as he saw men try to talk to her. He noticed the mens body language around her. Talk to her , yeah right. They wanted more than talking.

He watched as Jeb and the two women came towards him. " Hello Dad. DG lost her voice but she wanted the ball to continue. " 'DG ' nodded her head. " May I introduce a new friend of theirs , Marie Anti - how do you say it ?"

' Marie' in a perfect french accent ." Marie is just fine . I hate formalities."

Cain smiled. No wonder DG likes her. Birds of a feather have flocked together. For some reason he was more drawn to this Marie than DG tonight. He couldn't figure out why.

" Dad we were wondering if you could watch over Marie. She's new to the O.Z. and you above all know the mischief a young woman new to this realm can get into. " 'Marie' and 'DG' looked at Jeb. 'DG' tried not to laugh while 'Marie' gave him a dirty look. " I wanna dance with DG tonight for a change." Cain raised his eyebrow . " What it's true . You two always hang around each other at these things. Plus you have a fan in Miss Marie. "

" DG speaks highly of you and I wanted to meet this honorable man." 'Marie' said.

" I'm nothing special , Miss. Just did my duty." Wyatt was becoming uncomfortable being center of attention.

" Nonetheless you are honorable." Marie said.

Jeb moved over to his father and whispered. " She's in love with on of the guards but he's a idiot when it comes to her. Totally doesn't want to see as anything other than a friend. "

" Your right this guy does sound like an idiot. Anyone could see she's a great catch." Wyatt replied. Jeb tried not to laugh. " This woman means a lot to you and DG ,doesn't she ? I can tell. Guard DG ,don't let her out of your sight. For you two I'll show her attention. Go on and dance with DG ."

" Thank you ,Dad." Jeb smiled and grabbed 'DG' and led her to the dance floor. Wyatt and Marie stood there awkwardly. This is gonna be a long night he thought. It would also be a night that would change his life forever. 


	3. Chapter 3

title : Be My Valentine , Always Mine summary : cain and dg kissing in a ...garden? well it's close to a tree.  
rating :t characters: dg,cain,az,jeb disclaimer : i wanna own it but alas no such luck

feed the plot bunnies , they live on reviews. they have huge egos.heheh

chapter 2

' When did I become a babysitter.' Cain thought as the walked through the garden. ' Mostly why am I not worried about DG right now. ' He looked back at the dance . She was still dancing with Jeb.

'Marie' noticed this. " You worry about DG ,don't you. She's not a kid. Trouble prone but not a kid. "

" You really are friends ,huh. I know but I can't explain it. I don't understand it myself."

" You wanna know a little secret ? She's tired of getting herself in trouble just so you can rescue her."

" What - are you saying she's purposely done stuff just -"

" For your attention. She's scared to lose you. Hey I said she wasn't a kid I didn't say she wasn't childish at times. It's backfired on her though. She fears all she will ever be is just a duty , a job. Is she right ?"

" That's really none of your business. I honestly don't believe - " He started to say but played back every time he' s had to rescue her. Marie's words made sense. " Why would she be afraid to lose me ?"

" I know the answer but you need to figure it out on your own." He looked at her confused. " Are all tin men this clueless ?  
She wants the fairytale. Do you know what a man riding on a white horse means on the Other Side ?"

He pondered the question then remembered DG saying to Glitch about a story were the princess was saved by her true love ...on a white horse. " No. She couldn't be. It's not possible. It would never work. She's royalty. I'm a old cop. Why would she want me when there are better, younger and let's be honest less broken men out there. Your wrong. Unless she told you..."

" She's never said it out loud."

" Well then ,see it's not true."

" Could you love her ?"

" Again with stuff that is not of your concern. I believe I will love my wife till the day I die. I suprisingly believe in that one perfect love."

" What if your that one perfect love for her ?"

" Look miss I know that your in love with a guard and the idiot doesn't see it but that doesn't give you the right to mess with DG's life."

' You really are on idiot .' she thought. She pulled him into a kiss. He wanted to pull away but found her intoxicating. Finally he pulled away out of breath. " Ma'am I can't ,we can't..."

" Why not ?"

" Because.."

" Well." She headed for another kiss.

" I love DG! " Shocked by his own submission but continued. " I really...I'm in love with her. Wow." He started to walk away but heard DG's voice say ''I'm in love with you too." He turned to face 'Marie'. There was DG unmasked ,tears welling up in her blue eyes.

" You lied to me."

DG 's face saddened. This couldn't be good. 


	4. Chapter 4

title : Be My Valentine , Always Mine summary : cain and dg disagreeing (shocker ) then.  
rating :t characters: dg,cain,az,jeb disclaimer : i wanna own it but alas no such luck

Chapter 3

" No you don't , Cain. You love me . Don't pull this lying crap. It was your son's idea in my defense. I'm tired of this game we play with one another. Running around the truth. Please don't use the lying as an excuse to run."

" You tricked me. "

" You use me."

" Excuse me , Princess , what do mean by that?"

" You have the need to play hero. My hero. I allow it .Heck since we've met I've fed it whether it be intentionally are not. I'm sick of it. Love me for me . Love the woman you have helped shape. I'm stronger because of you. I learned from you . We need to be equals even if we remain friends ,cause sooner rather than later I will start restinting you for holding me back and I love you so much. It's tainted with fear though and your the only one who can take away the taint. Allow yourself to love again. "

She walked over to him and touched his cheek. " Take it . Take a chance. You love me ,you said so. Your the bravest man I know , yet your scared shitless to let love in."

He pulled away and started walking away. " Cain when we first met you said I would run away at the first sign of trouble. The irony here is ,your the one running away."

He looked back at her. " Your right . I need to play your hero . I think we depend on each other too much. It's unhealthy. You really have put yourself in harm's way to feed my need to play your protector . That alone makes me need to walk away from you. Your broken. I'm broken. There is still hope for you not me."

" Liar ! Hypocrite! You told me on our journey to let go and move forward. Take your own advice. I'll never be happy with anyone but you. Your my fire and I'll risk the burns .Your worth it. I know I get under your skin. We're stronger together than apart. " She walked towards him ,he tried to back away but his back hit a wall. He cursed. She wasn't relenting. He admitted to himself he was finding this aggressive DG quite attractive. They were face to face. " You think doing this it will be your final act to save me. Wrong. You'd destroy me. We'd be living but not alive." He fought not to kiss her. " Quit being such a damn gentleman and fight for what you want , Wyatt. Before it's too late. " She started to back away when he grabbed her wrist.

" I was content to just go on surviving this life until death claimed me ,then you happened. You weren't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to prove all my theories on one true love wrong but you did. You rocked my world and I'm still trying to understand how you did it. You want me to love you without fear. I don't know if I can."

" Wyatt, can you try ?" He answered her with a kiss full of passion and hope. He nodded his head yes and went back to kissing her.

Jeb and Az watched from afar. " Finally." they both said. Jeb grabbed her hand and sqeezed it. They smiled while Wyatt and DG passionately made out with each other. 


	5. Chapter 5

title : Be My Valentine, Always Mine rating : M ,NC-17, not for kiddies ,heheh summary : ' show me Wyatt.  
characters : cain,dg,jeb,az warnings: smut alert on high alert

The Final Chapter

DG stopped kissing him and looked around surveying the grounds. " The lake ,come on."

" What about the lake ?" He asked pulling her into another kiss.

" Skinny dipping and sex."

" I'm not easy to sleep with." Wyatt said slightly offended. DG pulled down her dress exposing her breasts. Cain whimpered. " Which way is the lake? " She smiled.

Az and Jeb's jaws were nearly on the floor . " Okay ,Dellia I just saw way more of your sister than I ever really needed to."

" Yeah."

" Shouldn't we stop them."

" If you had been locked up in a tin suit for nearly 10 years and a hot princess showed you her tits would you really wanna be interrupted."

" Point taken. We could have a little fun of our own."

Az smiled. " Your room or mine."

DG had a hard time getting off her costume. Wyatt was already naked in the water , laughing at her. " You said you didn't want me to save you. "

DG gave him a dirty look. " Please help the EXTREMELY horny princess get undressed !" Wyatt smirked as he got out of the water in all his naked glory . She looked him over . " Natural blonde I see."

He smiled as he reached inside his pants for his razor. He walked over to her and cut her dress off. When the costume was off he cut off her panties. " Natural brunette I see." He grabbed her in his arms and carried her then threw her in the lake. DG gasped. She then splashed him with water. A water fight continued until Wyatt took her in his arms and gave her wet ,passionate kisses. She moaned as her hands went through his hair. He grabbed her ass in his hands. She helped him enter her. Water splashed around as they fucked.

He buried his head in her shoulders screaming her name. They clung to each other as their climaxes overtook them. They worked their way out of the water and laid down on the grass , holding each other.

" Wyatt."

" Yeah."

" Since you tore my costume and underwear how am I to get back to the castle."

Oops didn't think about that now did they. " Well , ummm you could borrow my shirt and boxers."

She laughed. " Will you be my Valentine ?"

" Only if your always mine."

She replied with a kiss.

The next morning Az and Jeb went looking for them. They saw Wyatt and DG walk towards them. She was wearing the top of his costume while he was wearing the bottom. They blushed as they noticed Az and Jeb had caught them then they smiled such satisifed smiles.

Wyatt held her hand. " I think Valentine's Day if my favorite holiday now. " He kissed her hand.

" Wait till you see what I do to you on Easter."

" Easter?" 


End file.
